Jealousy
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: Andrea will find love with someone, but who?


Miranda Louise Priestly, Editor, mother, and most recently, a lovesick fool. The latter was known by none, including the woman she had fallen in love with. Yes, woman, who happened to be almost 25 years her junior and had these gloriously soulful chocolate eyes. It was thoughts like these that made the editor roll her eyes at a run through, accidentally saying 'no' to a dress she actually liked quite well.

"Andrea." She called quietly from her office, odd to be called in for a run through.

The younger woman bounds in, her long legs encased in tight black leather, molding to shapely thighs. Miranda resisted the urge to lick her lips as she saw the girl's equally as tight silk tank top, which would show a glimpse of a tantalizingly toned stomach. The creme color showed her lightly tanned skin, shoulders which were covered in a dusting of freckles. Letting her eyes travel the slender neck up to blood red lips. Andrea's tongue slipped out to wet those full, pouty, lips.

"Uh, Miranda?" Andy shuffled her feet, which happened to be covered in a pair of 6 black' platform Louboutin's, the heels covered in silver spikes. Miranda's now hazed-over eyes snapped up to Andrea's again. "Coffee, and my lunch." She waved the girl away.

Andy nodded and raced from the room, the oddity of Miranda's observation not lost on her, but at the moment she was scrambling to remember what Miranda had wanted for lunch. It was quickly remembered Miranda had told Andy to choose something for them both. "Jesus Christ." Andy whispered running across to _The Salad Bar, _across the street to grab two chicken caesar salads and then into the Starbucks for a ridiculously hot latte and back into the Elias Clarke building in record time.

Throwing the salad into a ceramic bowl and grabbed a fork. With shaking hands Andrea opened the latte and poured it into a mug which, unbeknownst to all but the editor, and her second assistant said "Best mommy ever" on the side. Andrea knew to carry it in a way no one would see the hand painted words. She took a deep breath and brought Miranda's meal into the now silent office.

"Miranda." She spoke in a whisper, standing timidly at the door, she smiled at the older woman. "Yes, do come in." Miranda responded, not bothering to look up from her laptop's screen. "I got salad for lunch, I hope that's okay, I know you didn't specify… So I just guessed and I-"

Miranda looked up at her stammering assistant she suppressed a smile, "Andrea, shut up." She smirked at the look of absolute stupor at the words from Miranda's mouth.

Andy nodded and sat the food in front of her boss, awaiting her response. "Cesar?" Andy nodded, "Y-yes Miranda."

"Hmm" She stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork and took a delicate bite, "Acceptable, did you not get yourself a meal?" Miranda hid a worried expression behind her mug.

"Y-yes Miranda." Andrea discreetly cleared her throat, "I did, My lunch is in 25 minutes." Miranda waved her hand in dismissal, "No, you will get a plate, and eat in here." Andrea nodded, "O-okay Miranda, yes."

Five minutes later, Andrea was sat across from her formidable boss, eating salad, with the door closed. "Miranda?" Andy said in a quiet slightly timid voice.

"What?" Miranda asked, looking up at the lovely vision in front of her, "Have you lost your appetite? Surely not."

"No, I just, I know you hate being bothered with questions, but uh- why am I here?"

"Because it is lunch time, and I want you here, honestly Andrea, let's not be daft." But the insult was on deaf ears, Andrea floated for the rest of the day on the words _I want you here._

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDPWDWPDWPDPWDPWDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDPWDWPDPWDPWDPWDWPDWPDPWDPWDPWDWPDPWDWPDPWDWPDPWDWP**_

Andrea had been taking extra care picking out her outfits each morning, she wanted Miranda to continue her never-ending perusal of her body. The feeling of Miranda's glacial eyes sliding up and down her form was anything but icy. Rolling her eyes at herself in the mirror she pulled on a tight knit, steel blue, Calvin Klein sweater, which showed a deal of cleavage.

Rolling her eyes again as she pulled on the knee high Chanel boots, normally she'd go for the thigh highs, which Miranda loved, but with the black mini she chose to wear, she decided to not look like a complete slut in the office. Pulling her hair into a high pony tail and curling the ends were her final touches, she was only wearing mascara and a pale lip gloss, she wanted all or Miranda's attention on her body.

The subway trip was ridiculously long, and there were too many people staring at her chest as it bounced with the underground train. She rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. Running into Starbucks, Andy was able to set Miranda's coffee on her desk moments before the older woman strut through the elevator doors. Andrea sucked in a breath at the vision which was her boss. Miranda's figure was hugged insanely tight by an Oscar De La Renta dress. It was made of a silky fabric, Andrea wasn't sure which, but the forest green color lit the older woman's eyes ablaze. As Andrea helped her out of her fur coat she bit her lip to keep from moaning… The dress was completely backless! Miranda's smooth back was on display and it took everything she had for Andy not to reach out and trace each vertebra. Chocolate eyes scanned lower and she noticed the dress barely graced the editor's knees, and there was no sign of tights or stockings on those creamy legs, the fashion goddess's feet were encased in golden pumps, the way they made her calves flex had Andrea forgetting who had created them.

"Andrea." Miranda spoke quietly setting her equally as gold purse on the desk of her second assistant. "Coff-" The request (Or demand, depending on how you look at it) Died on her lips, "Oh." She felt her lips slide towards a grin as she looked at the mug already sitting on her desk, "Yes, that's all then."

Andy nodded dumbly and went to sit, Miranda hadn't even glanced at her, she tried to not feel disappointed, but she had wanted the older woman's attention.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPD**_

"Andy!" Doug called standing from his seat, "Over here gorgeous!" The young woman blushed, but quickly scurried over to where her best friend was located, "Hi Dougie." She hugged him tightly, just then she noticed the two men sitting at their booth.

"Oh! Andy, meet Charles, my date for this evening." He quirked an eyebrow as if daring her to say anything negative about the dashing blonde sitting on the cushioned seat, "And that, is Bryan, a respected investment banker looking for love in all the wrong places." He smiled at the glare Andrea sent him, it was almost heart stopping, but he knew the girl hadn't been on a date since her and Nate's breakup, almost a year ago.

Bryan stood and motioned Andrea to get in first, she gave a small smile in gratitude and slid across the booth. "So, Andrea, Doug tells me you want to be a journalist?" Andy smiled politely and nodded, "Yes." She glared at her so-called best friend as he pulled Charles out to the dance floor. Thus leaving the painfully silent couple behind.

"I like that blue, it suits you, and brings out your eyes." Bryan whispered nervously

"Really?" Andy flashed him a real smile, "Well thank you, it happens to be a favorite of mine, very soft." The banker smiled in return, maybe this would work out after all…

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDPWDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPD**_

"Yes sweetie, I'll be there at 8-9 at the latest. Yes hmmm, I'll see you, Goodbye Bryan." Andy hung up her phone and looked back at her computer, she was very pleased with the way things were progressing with Bryan. He was kind and attentive, two things, Andy now noticed, Nate never really had been.

"You're utterly disgusting, with that lovely gibberish, if Miranda heard you…" Emily shook her head tersely, "Even her pet would be thrown out of here like last years Jimmy Choo's."

Andy just shook her head and laughed, _Sometimes I wish you were right Em, I wish Miranda… No Andy. It's not happening, not now… never._

Miranda had indeed been listening to the sickening conversation between Andrea and her new beau, she wasn't sure of her feelings, except the fact that they were neither joy nor happiness.

"Andrea." Her voice floated through the small hallway and carried Andrea inside "Yes Miranda?"

"I need some skirts, from Calvin Klein, not to be picked up before 10 this evening, also, there are too many people doing your job… Don't you think?" Andrea opened her mouth to say something but Miranda held up her hand, "No, no that wasn't a question. Go tell Emily to come in here. That's all." She waved her hand dismissively and Andy walked on unstable legs back to her office.

"She wants to see you." Andrea's voice was almost nonexistent… _She's going to fire Emily.. Oh God.. Shit! Bryan!_

"Yes Miranda?" Emily came to stand in front of the editor's desk.

"I'm firing you Emily."

"What I-I what?"

"Yes, and sending you over to head the Art Department in England, you'll take Serena with you of course." Miranda looked up and winked at the re headed woman.

"You knew?"

"Of course, but this is effective tomorrow, you're both expected in London a week from today. Emily- I am proud of you. That's all." Miranda dismissed her with a flick of her wrist and a stunned Emily walked out of the office

"EM! What happened?" Andrea stood and walked over to the swaying woman.

"I'm going to England… head Art.. London...Runway… Serena." She was basically hyperventilating.

"Oh my god!" Andy quickly wrapped the woman in a bone crushing hug "I'm so proud of you! Go tell your love, hmm?"

She nodded and once Andrea released her she was down the hall like a light.

Miranda sighed quietly, she, more than anything wanted to be the one wrapped in Andrea's arms. She almost smiled at the words barely making their way from the woman's mouth.

Andy picked up her phone, "Bryan? Hi Sweets." She smiled brightly and sat on her chair,

"About that… I'm sorry, work came up, after? Movies and… Maybe something else at my place?" Andy giggled and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "Thank you for understanding, I'll see you then. Yes, Goodbye!"

Miranda was seething, she had NOT wanted her precious treasure to fall into that man's arms at the end of the day, NOW the girl was planning on doing it later, AND naked.

_**DWPDWPDWPDPWDPWDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDPWDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPD**_

Andy rolled her eyes as she pushed open the town house's door. It was well after 11 in the evening, and she was looking forward to falling into Bryan's arms… And NO, the couple had yet to have sex. Andy thought tonight would have been the night to take that step, _It has been three weeks _Andy mused, hanging the dry cleaning in the closet.

"Andrea, the study." The older woman looked down at her outfit choice for the evening, a tight fitting black dress, with a ridiculously low neckline, past both her breasts. She had redone her eye makeup, attempting to use the dark colors to bring out her sparkling eyes.

Andy sighed, "Yes Miranda." She whispered to herself in a mocking tone- annoyed with her utterly submissive attitude towards the older woman. It had surprised her, the joy she had in being at Miranda's beck and call, the enjoyment she got in being Miranda's slave. She had dreams about the older woman bending her over and fucking her into further submission. Andy shuddered at the thought.

"Did you die on your way into my study Andrea? Really." Miranda rolled her eyes, she was beyond nervous- she was about to test her assistant and wasn't sure if she could handle waiting any longer.

"Ah- Sorry!" Andrea blushed and hurried into the study, setting the book on the mahogany coffee table by the older woman's feet. "Well, if you don't need anything el-"

"No, I do. Sit." Miranda sent a pointed glare her way, only to be met with the younger woman's back.

"Oh, well I have… Yes okay." Andy seemed to talk to herself and went to sit in the blood red wing back chair. "Good girl." Miranda purred standing, knowing Andrea would be watching her, she swung her hips dangerously, as she walked to the liquor cabinet in the far corner. "Red or white Andrea?" Miranda felt the younger woman's eyes glued to her ass, making sure to push it out further than necessary when bending to grab a bottle.

"R-red." Andy all but whimpered. _Jesus! No no! Never red! Fuck, I'm am going to be so fucking drunk._

_Mmmm, My my Andrea.. Feeling bold? _Miranda knew the girl never drank red wine at functions, assuming because she was intolerant… "Of course." Miranda quickly poured two glasses of wine and went to sit in a mirror chair to Andy's."Here you are darling." Miranda watched as Andy gasped at the name.

_Responsive, hmm, very good. _"Well, I suppose I should tell you why you're here." Miranda ran her hand through her silvery hair.

"Yeah… I think that would be nice." Andy sipped on her wine, feeling the alcohol burn deliciously down her throat.

"Right, I've heard some…" Miranda paused to watch the younger woman swallow, the tendons in her neck flexing, "Inappropriate conversations happening in my outer office."

"O-oh?" Andy bit her lip, not wanting Miranda to have heard the words she spoke to Bryan, the ones she wished she could speak to the editor.

"Hmm." Miranda nodded in response, "Yes, I believe you're fond of calling him… Sweetheart." The word came out more tensed than Miranda would have liked, not wanting to give anything away to the gorgeous brunette across from her.

"Oh my god, Miranda I am sorry, I'll cease speaking to him in the office, I never meant to make anyone uncomfortable." Andrea gulped at her wine, wanting to die, she was mortified.

"Hmm, I'd prefer you to cease speaking with him everywhere." The editor's eyes flashed dangerously, standing to grab the wine bottle, filling Andy's glass much too full, "Drink Andrea." Her tone left no room for arguments.

Andrea once again gulped back the tasty liquid, searing her throat and stomach, she hadn't eaten today. "Miranda, are you-" Just then she remembered the 'no one asks Miranda anything rule'

"Am I?" She prods lightly, sipping at her first glass of wine.

"Wanting me to break up with him? With Bryan?"

Miranda's lips curled into an evil smile, "I always knew you were smart. Yes, preferably, he is a nuisance to me, and I wish him gone."

"Nuisance? You've never met him, and Smart? You think I'm smart?" Andy's face was a mix of pain confusion, anger, and pride. "No." She shook her head, "You think I'm smart and fat." She downed the rest of her wine, "Bryan doesn't think I am fat. He calls me beautiful, not smart and fat." Her head was spinning, what was happening?

"Andrea, I do not think you are fat, I have never said you were fat!" Miranda refused to raise her voice, though it was slightly higher pitched than usual.

"You do, you told me. I was smart and fat, you took a chance, I disappointed you. I always do, I thought you would like Bryan, he's a investment banker, I didn't do good?" Her chocolate eyes swam with un-shed tears, why didn't Miranda understand? She was dating Bryan to prove she was good, she could do it, be a big girl.

"Andrea…" Miranda closed her eyes, those big doe eyes filling with tears, because of her no less, was too much. "I, you're not. You are not fat, never have been. And now that you're dwindling down to a two, I want it back, will you come back Andrea?" She crossed the room, taking the glass from her trembling fingers. "Hmm, I shouldn't… I shouldn't want this, I shouldn't want you to leave him, I do though." Miranda slid her fingers through the thin ones of her assistant and pulled her to her feet.

"Why? I wanted- I thought I had picked someone y-you'd approve of?" She squeezed her eyes shut, effectively spilling large tears down her rosy cheeks.

"No. I don't like him, I will never like anyone you date Andrea." She pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist, "You're not allowed to date." Closer still, breath mingling, eyes still shut, "Anyone, except.." her voice trailed off, the word dying on her lips. She opened her eyes, staring at the blue orbs, colored in mystery.

"Except?" Andy's voice sounded foreign, even to herself, hoarse and scared of the words about to escape Miranda's lips.

"Me." Miranda pulled away, body rigid, downed a shot of whiskey Andrea didn't know she had poured.

"You?" She blinked, not knowing what the editor meant, why toy with her? "You." She pulled out her cell phone. "Bryan."

Miranda's eyes flashed, after she had just told… said… The girl had the gall to call the man in front of her, in her own home.

"I don't have time to explain, but we can't date anymore. I can't tell you why, I just, I can't anymore, I am sorry." She clicks it off.

"Oh." Miranda exhales, her posture relaxing. "Andrea." She calls, not sure if she'll come.

She does, always does.

"You." Andy nods, "I can't do it, not if it's a game, not if in a year you'll say 'no more' It's forever."Andrea somehow stood her ground, though her body was shaking, and she was so tired.

"Good, I was planning on giving you the same speech. I think- no. I know I am in love with you, not much I can do about it- I have chosen to accept it. I hope you have come to terms."

"Forever." Andrea nods, her head still swimming, "Okay well I'll go…"

Miranda's eyes flashed again, "No." She bit her nails into Andrea's upper arms, "You just said forever, do NOT walk away from me ever."

"Y-yes, but I am tired, it- it's late." Andy shook her head, she just wanted Miranda to understand, she couldn't be a bother anymore.

"Yes. I have a perfectly acceptable bed upstairs Andrea." Miranda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please, go." She flipped her hand in the direction of the stairs, "Third door on your right, I set out a pair of pajamas for you.' Miranda smiled softly and pulled her in closer. "I was hoping you'd stay."

"You live on it huh?" Andy swooned and laid her head against Miranda's shoulders "What else do you live on?" Her confidence had been boosted by both the alcohol and Miranda's words.

"You." Miranda kissed her forehead. "Your golden brown eyes, your dazzling smiles, and even your Ohioan charm. She gave a throaty chuckle. "Every bit of you, I live off of, thrive off of."

Andy give a brilliant smile, "I Love you." She squeezed her eyes and shook her head, "Sorry- wrong t-time." That alcohol induced haze was fading.

"No. No no my darling." Miranda used two fingers to lift Andrea's chin, forcing their eyes together. "I don't want you to apologize, never for saying that, never for loving me." Her lips curled into a small grin, "Never for loving me the way I love you." She nudges her nose against Andy's before letting their lips touch softly in a whisper of a kiss.

"I love you too." Miranda breathes softly against the soft lips of the younger woman. "I love you too Andrea, so much."

Andrea's eyes grew wide and let out a shaky breath. "You l-love me? You love me..? **You**. Love. **Me?" **

Miranda nodded, "Forever."


End file.
